


Magic of War

by MiniDemons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Death, Gen, Magic, Multiple Characters POV, Slow Updates, War, choose your own villain/hero, not Black and white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniDemons/pseuds/MiniDemons
Summary: 13 years ago, the war ended in one sudden, quiet movement. The hero had  looked up from the fallen Mad King and proclaimed a law to prevent such insanity from happening ever again. To this day, the law is followed- hybrid magics slaughtered as their very existence threatens the oh so fragile peace between humans and magic. To this day- the peace still stands, even as hatred and distrust bubble up between the cracks.To this day- there is still no war until the very first drop of blood falls down,down,down.And that fragile sense of peace is shattered into a million pieces of glass and everyone is left scrambling to pick up the pieces. To this day, there was no war- but now with shards of glass glinting on the chaotic surface war is all they have left to hold onto. This is the Magic of War.





	Magic of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on for a horribly long amount of time (6/7 years) and I've been wanting to make a comic for a while too, so I decided, why not make this story a comic?
> 
> Slow updates, I will be doing weekly updates at the end of the month on SmackJeeves and my DA account, but here I'll only do an update after I finish a character's part so, gonna be a while haha.
> 
> MiniDemons.Deviantart.com in case you wanted to find me on DA and for Smackjeeves it is http://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=168467
> 
> Anyhow! Enjoy the story


End file.
